Gifts are traditionally presented wrapped in ornamental packaging. Typically, a gift may be enclosed within a box of sufficient rigidity to hold its shape against spontaneous slumping or collapse. The box may be enclosed within an ornamented thin, flexible wrapping. Ordinarily, the ornamental packaging is discarded after the gift is opened. This is unnecessarily wasteful of the box and its ornamented wrapping.